winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Adderonda
Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Cats and Dogs, People and Cartoon Characters, Pets and Wildlife, as a reward and thanks for your patience, I give you one of the ultimate predators of Prehistoric Redwall. Behold, the Dragon Adderonda, the ancestor to modern day adders, especially in Mossflower of today and perhaps the only snake that had legs! An inspiration of the anaconda and the Chinese dragon. Habitat: It dwells in swamps, rivers, forests, and mountains. Diet: It ate almost anything it could get its fangs on. That includes boon rats, ring-tailed mice, burrowing shrews, dodo dippers, elk hares, hoofed plains squirrels, horned antelope rabbits, giant ground moles, ring-necked sparrows, hopping pouched dormice, armored-horned voles, young woolly hedgehogs, okapi-horse foals, croc lizards, monitor newts, hooded-rattle slowworms, the young of many other predators, great gulls, young wandering gannets, shark pikes, sockeye marlin grayling, eggs, and (in hard times/if given the chance anytime) smaller dragon adderondas. If given the chance, It will also attack smaller predators it's capable of attacking. The dragon adderonda usually relies on its fangs to subdue and kill its prey, but if that's not enough to bring the prey done, the predator will then use its body (including the tail) and its coils to constrict its prey to death. It's a venomous constrictor, it uses both its fang and coils to finish off its victim, it kills the prey very quickly. Predators/Enemies: Although it usually has no predators, there are few animals that would dare challenge this reptilian tyrant. It's young are in constant danger of facing attacks by dirk-tooth ferrets, croc lizards, marabou ravens, condor rooks, frigate magpies, and Daggett's secretary buzzards. Eggs are taken and eaten by monitor newts, frigate magpies, burrowing shrews, and hooded-rattle slowworms. The only predators capable of attacking and taking down an adult dragon adderonda are Haast's red kites, sabre-tooth otters, and cave badgers, all which are immune to the venom of this snake, though the Haast's red kite is the dragon adderonda's most feared enemy. Another predator of dragon adderondas are each other. In hard times, when most of the prey is scarce, dragon adderondas can, will, and do cannibalize smaller and weaker members of their kind. Competitors: Due to its massive size, venomous bite, brute strength, and abilty to take on most animals of its time, it has little competiton with other predators. One sight of this snake with legs is enough to scare off most predators, thus scaring off the competiton. However, it does compete with sabre-tooth otters, croc lizards, and Haast's red kites, all are both enough to take its kill away. Temperament: Aggressive, opportunistic, and territorial. They are even smart enough to detect prey at any distance and know when's the best time to strike. They are also very patient, waiting for hours for prey to come close enough in the striking range. Mother dragon adderondas are known to be very protective of their brood, remaining close to their young and guarding them until they grow big enough to fend for themselves. They also know to pick on someone their own size, avoiding bigger adderondas. Habits: Solitary and usually nocturnal, though it will spend some time in the daylight either looking for food or a mate. It hibernates during the winter and the dry season. During mating season, male dragon adderondas will gather together with one, two, or more females to compete for the right to mate with the females. The females get to pick who is strong, large, and fit enough to carry genes to their offspring. Interesting Facts: The legs are for carrying greater distance and quicker paces than any other snake. The horns on its head are for attracting mates, assuring them that it is strong, large, and fit enough to carry on the genes for generations to come. Category:Dragons